This invention relates generally to lateral and multilateral wells. Specifically, this invention relates to flow control from lateral and multilateral wells.
Multilateral wells normally include a parent well and at least two lateral branches. Each lateral branch typically intersects and drains at least one hydrocarbon formation. Formation fluid from each lateral branch flows through the relevant lateral branch and is typically commingled in the parent well with fluid from the other lateral branches.
Operators desire to have the ability to control and regulate the flow of formation fluids from each lateral branch. In order to do so, flow control devices must be included and arranged in the production string so that flow from each lateral branch can be independently controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,494 issued to Longbottom et al. on Jun. 27, 2000 teaches one way in which to independently control the flow from lateral branches. This patent discloses a wellbore having a first and second lateral branch and one parent well. A tubing string is disposed within each lateral branch, and a Y-block connects the two lateral tubing strings to a parent tubing string that provides fluid communication to the surface of the well. A first of the lateral tubing strings includes a flow regulating device (such as a sliding sleeve). A plug is included in the second of the lateral tubing strings, and a ported tubing portion is disposed underneath the plug. A second flow regulating device (such as a sliding sleeve) is included above the Y-block and within the parent tubing string. The first flow regulating device selectively controls/regulates flow from the first formation and into the first lateral branch. Once within the first lateral branch, fluid from the first formation flows upstream, through the Y-block, and into the parent tubing string. Flow from the second formation flows into the second lateral tubing string through an opening at the lower end of the second lateral tubing string. Fluid from the second formation then flows within the second lateral tubing string and into the annulus of the wellbore through the ported tubing. The second flow regulating device then selectively controls/regulates flow of the second formation fluid that is found in the annulus from the annulus region and into the parent tubing string. Once within the parent tubing string, second formation fluid commingles with first formation fluid. Thus, first and second flow regulating device independently and selectively regulate flow from the first and second formation.
It is highly desirable, however, to have the ability to intervene into the wellbore and workover the flow control devices. Since the first flow regulating device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,494 is located within one of the lateral branches, it becomes difficult (if not impossible) and inefficient to access the first flow regulating device.
The prior art would therefore benefit from well constructions that include at least a first and a second flow control device to independently regulate the flow from at least a first and a second lateral branch (each having any direction), wherein both the first and second flow control devices are located in the parent well thereby facilitating the intervention and workover of such devices.
This invention relates to the flow control of wellbores including a parent well and at least two lateral branches, each of which may have any direction (from vertical to horizontal). The flow from each lateral branch is independently controlled by a separate flow control device. The flow control devices are located within the parent well to enable an easier and efficient workover and intervention of such devices. In some embodiments, the flow control devices are located above the intersection between the parent well and the at least two lateral branches for similar reasons.